Experiment Gone Poke Sexual (NSFW)
by Beweon
Summary: Beweon and Chanceon get teleported to another dimension during a breakdown in the lab, now they have to find a way to get back, and on the way, they start to bond and realize how much they like each other.


Experiment Gone Poke-Sexual

Created by : Bew

Chapter 1

The Change

 **Beweon** : My name, is Beweon, I am a Female Flareon in the Poke-world, I work in the experiment lab in Vernon City. The thing is, I have this, Urge, that something, weird, will happen today. I have a lab partner, his name is Chanceon, he's an Umbreon. I, sorta, have a crush on him, but we'll save that for another time. Speaking of that, I gotta leave soon. I'd better get ready to leave .

As Beweon enters the building, she immediately see the crush of her life, Chanceon. As she walks over to him she notices how beautifully he looks. Chanceon notices Beweon and goes to say Hi.

 **Chanceon** : Hey! How's it goin'?

 **Beweon** : Hey Chance! Nothin' much. What'cha guys workin' on at the moment?

 **Chanceon** : Nothing really, we're almost finished the Unlimited Potion Generator though.

 **Beweon** : Yaay! I can't wait for unlimited potions!

Beweon and Chanceon begin to work on the Generator, as something weird started, the glass started to crack, very slowly. At first, Beweon thought it was nothing to worry about, until it started to get bigger. After a while, it got intense, the crack was very big, and it had a pulling force. Moments after, the glass broke open, and all the employees started to run, Beweon and Chanceon started to run, but Chanceon got his foot caught in a wire, the force started to pulled the two into the glass as Chanceon begins to fly in, Beweon jumps for him and grabs the edge of the control panel. As Beweon struggles to hold on, she couldn't keep her grip, and slipped off the control panel. Beweon and Chanceon fly into the void to whatever awaits them on the other side.

Chapter 2

The other side

 **Both** : AHHHHH!

As both of them hit the floor, they notice something a little...off. They start to look around and notice they're in some weird world, they were in some house, in the living room. As Chanceon was looking around, he noticed something off about himself, He wasn't small sized anymore, he was human sized. After that, he looked over at Beweon, and what sat before him, made his thing go straight up. Beweon, sitting before him, was completely naked, breasts and everything. As Beweon was looking around, she noticed Chanceon's boner and blushes. Beweon covers her parts with her hands and arms.

 **Beweon** : W-why is your thing hard and pointing straight up?

 **Chanceon** : Uh..i don't know, maybe we should find some clothes, there should be some in this house.

They decided to look around the house and found a drawer of clothes, they started to put the clothes on when Beweon saw the boner again, this time, she felt something, weird inside her. She couldn't control herself anymore. Beweon kneels down on the floor.

 **Chanceon** : B-Beweon? What are you doing?

 **Beweon** : Oh nothing

As Beweon is looking, she grabs a hold of it and kisses the tip. Beweon begins to lick as Chanceon moans. Beweon opens her mouth wide and slowly moves the cock inwards. Beweon closes her mouth and begins to lick it inside her mouth. As much as Chanceon thinks this is weird, he begins to like it. Beweon starts to stroke the cock with her mouth, going in and out repeatedly. As Beweon begins to go faster, Chanceon begins to moan louder and louder the faster she goes. Chanceon releases and shoots a bunch of cum into Beweon's mouth. Beweon pushes Chanceon onto the bed and lays on it with him. Beweon lays the opposite way Chanceon is. Beweon begins to suck on Chanceon's cock while Chanceon begins to lick Beweon's pussy. After about 2 minutes of sucking, Chanceon releases shooting a big pile of cum into Beweon's mouth. After Beweon swallowed, they both laid on the bed and kissed.

 **Beweon** : That. Was amazing.

 **Chanceon** : I loved that.

 **Chapter 3**

Where are we exactly?

After a nice fucking session, the two cleaned up, showered and got dressed. They went downstairs and went outside, it was beautiful out and they were in the country so they didn't have to deal with much neighbors. They both went back inside to check the time and get something to eat.

 **Beweon** : So chance, where do you think we are and how we got here?

 **Chanceon** : Well from the size of our bodies and special parts, it seems we were teleported to another dimension by that void that broke loose in the lab.

 **Beweon** : Oh, i guess that would make sense, but how do you think we would get back?

 **Chanceon** : Well, guessing from our x and y axis we were teleported to, it is 2.467 miles away from where the void was in our dimension which means we have to use a teleportation electronic t-

 **Beweon** : Chanceon, english please

 **Chanceon** : Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Basically we have to use a teleporter in the exact spot in this world, as the void in our Dimension. Which is kinda far away.

 **Beweon** : Welp, if were gonna be staying here for a while, we had better get clothes, food, and other stuff we need.

Beweon and Chanceon walked to Walmart to buy some supplies for themselves. As they were trying on clothes, they decided to go in the same fitting room. Beweon was trying on clothes when she noticed that Chanceon had a HUGE boner. She tapped Chance's shoulder and pointed to his cock. He knew immediately what she wanted and gave it to her. He pulled out his ginormous cock and Beweon started to suck. Chanceon had to stay quiet and not moan so no one would know. Beweon really shoved the cock in and soon, it was all in her mouth, she was really going at it. Chanceon loved it so much, he released and overflowed Beweon's mouth with cum, there was so much, it was leaking out. Beweon swallowed and looked at the time, they've been in the fitting room for a while, they decided to continue at home, they checked out and went home. They were so exhausted they completely forgot about the rest of the fucking session. They walked in, put the groceries away, and went to bed.

 **Chapter 4**

A good feeling

As Chanceon wakes up, he notices Beweon is not in the bed. He gets up and goes downstairs to see Beweon on the couch watching TV.

 **Chanceon** : Hey, good morning!

 **Beweon** : Mornin'!

 **Chanceon** : What'cha up to?

 **Beweon** : Nothin' much, you might wanna use the washroom now, i'm gonna shower in a sec.

 **Chanceon** : Oh, okay.

 **Beweon** : Yeah...You too look like you need a shower.

 **Chanceon** : Yeah, I haven't really showered in awhile.

 **Beweon** : Well, whaddaya say we, shower?

 **Chanceon** : Like, together?

 **Beweon** : I mean, why not?

Beweon gets off the couch and the two go to the bathroom and start to take off their clothes. Beweon enters the shower and brings Chanceon with her. As the two begin to clean themselves, they accidentally bump butts. The two turn to each other and stare at each other. Beweon moves closer and turns around, waving her butt at Chanceon. Chanceon knows exactly what she meant by this and went with it. Chanceon grabs his dick and gets ready to put it in Beweon's ass. Beweon gets ready to get thrusted and Chanceon drills Beweon in the ass. He began to slide it in and out repeatedly. It felt so good, Chanceon started to lean on Beweon as he was doing it. Beweon moaned so loud, it was so loud, that you could hear it over the shower. As the two finished the sex, they finished cleaning themselves up and went downstairs to have some lunch before they started to work on the teleporter.

 **Chapter 5**

Everything comes together

As the two began to work on the teleporter, they realized they needed a lot of parts for it to work. They two tried their hardest to think of any places that have these parts, but couldn't think of any. They went outside and talked to some people that lived nearby. Most of them said they didn't know any, but some responded with little answers. Some said they had them at Walmart. Some said at this place called "Electroncial". The two decided to split up and go to these places, it turns out they got all the parts they needed, all except one.

 **Beweon** : You got the parts for the store?

 **Chanceon** : Yup, all except for one though. We're missing a key part for it to work

 **Beweon** : Well, where else would we find one?

As the two started to think about the stores they know, Beweon saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was one of their neighbors, nothing much, until she looked closer. The neighbor was carrying the exact part they need for the teleporter.

 **Beweon** : (gasp) There!

 **Chanceon** : The...neighbors?

 **Beweon** : Yes! I just saw one of them carrying the part!

 **Chanceon** : How do you expect us to get it? Just sneak into their house at night through an open window, look around until we find it and then book it?

 **Beweon** : ...Yea...That's exactly what we're gonna do. Thanks for the idea.'

 **Chanceon** : Are you always this dangerous?

 **Beweon** : Why, yes I am.

 **Chanceon** : And that's what I like about you.

After think out a plan, they finally started to get ready, for the master break in, that was going to happen in a couple hours.

 **Chapter 6**

Whats mine is mine, and whats yours is mine

It was past midnight by about half an hour, and the two were getting ready to operate and deploy. As the two sneak into the backyard, they find a ladder, maybe they can use it to get in one of the windows. They set up the ladder beneath a window carefully so that they didn't wake up the neighbors. Beweon climbed up the ladder to the window and Chanceon carefully tossed up a Crowbar. Beweon slowly cracked open the window, and gave the crowbar back. To remove evidence, Chanceon chucked the crowbar into the field behind the house. Beweon slowly opens the window more so that she can fit her tiny body inside. Once inside, she pushed the window more so Chanceon could come in. They sneaked around looking for a place they would have put it. As they were snooping around Beweon found a picture, of the couple. A green person with a mustache and purple overalls and a robot, kinda like the one from FIve Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. They look cute together. Beweon put the picture down and continued to search. They found a door going to a room, the door was locked, is must be in there. Beweon pulled out a lockpick and started to pick the lock. The door opened. As Chanceon moved into the room, a loud beep went off. The two panicked, they must have set up an alarm system. The two hurriedly searched for the part and grabbed it. As Chanceon exited the window, Beweon was still carrying the part, there was no where to go, someone was coming around the corner, and if she threw the part out the window, it would break for sure. There was no other choice, she had to jump. As Beweon jumped, she prayed that Chanceon would see her in time, and he did. Moments after, Chanceon caught Beweon in his arms. The two looked at each other, in a way to say thanks. The two remembered where they were and ran, kicking over the ladder before they left. The neighbors came to the window, not remembering if they left it open overnight, and closed it.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Is this...the end?**

As the two get back to their house, they began to get the parts together and started to build. Thinking this might be the end of the journey, but, they didn't want it to end, they liked it this way. They got the teleporter 20% done and went to bed of exhaustion. The next day, they got the teleporter done, and didn't really want to go through. They loved their new bodies, but they had to. It's where they belonged. After a long day of figuring out the coordinates of the exact location of where they need to teleport, they figure out that it's in a little area close by, no one will be able to see it. The two pick up the teleporter and move it to the area.

 **Chanceon** : You don't think anyone will find it, right?

 **Beweon** : No, at least I don't think so.

 **Chanceon** : I'm gonna miss this body, I look great with it.

 **Beweon** : Chanceon, you don't need that big of body to be my boyfriend (wink)

 **Chanceon** : Yea, i know, but i'm still gonna miss it.

 **Beweon** : Well, tell ya what, if nobody has destroyed the teleporter when we attempt to come back, we can come back through and do whatever we want.

 **Chanceon** : Yeah, i guess we can do that.

As the two hold hand and hand, they walk into the teleporter...Beweon wakes ups and realizes where they are. They were laying in the middle of the lab. Just on the floor. They room was empty, and the void was still there, but didn't have a pulling force. After looking around, the two look at each other, they remember all the good times they had together in that little pam of time. They knew they could live like this for the rest of their life, being girlfriend and boyfriend. After cleaning up, the two go back to Beweon's house, to watch a movie...and maybe do more than just that.

 **Beweon** : And that is how, I met my boyfriend.

 **Chanceon** : (far away) Hun? Are you telling that story again?

 **Beweon** : No, just go to the bedroom, i'll be there in a second.


End file.
